


Объект №106 (Object #106)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [4]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: К новым устройствам, а точнее USB-носителям, антивирус всегда относился с недоверием. Но гораздо тяжелее, когда в одной системе стоит не один антивирус.





	Объект №106 (Object #106)

К новым устройствам, а точнее — к новым USB-носителям, антивирус всегда относился с недоверием. Но проблемы с носителями — сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что начинает твориться, когда в одной системе стоит не один антивирус.

— А-а-а, кошмар, что это за вонь?

— Первый раз, что ли? — Веб убедился, что поверхность под ним целая, присел на пол и принялся выгружать содержимое принесённого с собой ящика. — Вроде ж не первый день установлен, должен был привыкнуть, — достав оборудование, Веб отработанными на тысячах проверок движениями собрал необходимый для работы сканер и вывел интерфейс программы, чтобы перейти от режима «Подготовка» к проверке. Сложная комбинация на приборной панели, — и оборудование уже освещает помещение пронизывающим каждый темный уголок зелёным светом.

— Во флешки меня ещё не отправляли. О мой… — АВЗ провёл рукой по лицу, прикрыв рот, — какого чёрта здесь не Касперский, а я…

— Долго будешь за брата прятаться? — Веб уже не первый день работал с АВЗ и научился игнорировать его нытьё. Очень полезное умение, когда ты антивирус, установленный в системе по умолчанию и постоянно занимающийся её мониторингом; тут некогда отвлекаться на нытиков.

— Ему за это платят, — АВЗ шмыгнул носом и надел свои сканирующие очки. Настроив чёткость и яркость, чтобы свет Веба не мешал, он достал задание от пользователя, — Вирусы: удалять, AdvWare: удалять, Spy… Хм, ну вроде всё по стандарту.

— HackTool?

— Лечить.

— Значит, не по стандарту, — подытожил Веб. — Начнёшь оттуда, а я пока займусь теми кластерами.

— Как скажешь, начальник, — всё-таки АВЗ признавал, что Веб как антивирус по умолчанию имеет больше привилегий, и даже не был против того, что тот постоянно командует. Пока Веб не занудничает, всё вообще замечательно. — Но я всё равно проверю твою сторону.

— Взаимно.

АВЗ продолжал периодически вздыхать и нудить, что тут слишком воняет, вытряхивая содержимое ящиков и коробок с файлами, пока Веб сканировал полки с файлами.

— Кажется, тут была установлена программа.

— Это же USB, нет? Кто устанавливает программы на флешки? Или ты про какие-то мелкие приложения? — АВЗ бросил очередную коробку и подошёл к Вебу, перепрыгивая через дыры в полу. — И правда, библиотека. Не удалили, что ли?

— Сними очки, — Веб выключил своё освещение. — Видишь, тут ничего нет.

— Скрытый файл? — АВЗ вернул свои сканирующие очки на место. — Точняк, — он осторожно прикоснулся к библиотекам, — только чтение, мы их даже сделать видимыми не сможем, только удалить.

— Это дело Пользователя, — Веб пожал плечами и пометил шкаф с библиотекой маркером, чтобы не забыть его ещё раз просканировать при подробном разборе каждой папки и подпапки. — Возвращайся к работе.

— Агам, — АВЗ повесил и свой маркер, чтобы не смотреть шкаф дважды, — Это же типичный вирус для флешек? Значит, тут должны быть где-то ярлыки и эта зараза?

— Надо будет добраться до корзины — скорее всего, всё там.

— Я к корзине, — АВЗ застегнул куртку и, встряхнув плечами, прыгнул в дыру в полу. Спустя несколько мгновений послышался громкий крик, затем что-то невнятное про сломанную ногу, — но эта часть высказывания потерялась в потоке мата. Веб присел на корточки у края дыры и заглянул вниз. Свет едва доставал до нижних уровней, но макушку АВЗ он всё-таки нашел; тяжело было заметить чёрные волосы в тёмной глубине кластеров тридцатидвухгигабитной флешки, но яркие желтые очки помогли опознать напарника.

— Да вашу мать, чтоб я ещё раз пошёл в школьные флешки каких-то тёлок! — АВЗ, наконец, перестал материться и начал просто ругаться.

— Кто ж тебя просит разглядывать проверяемые файлы. Проверил, отметил и успокоился, в чём проблема?

— Сам посмотри! Тут просто… музей уродов.

— Много угроз?

— Пока ни одной, но файлы в отвратительном состоянии, а то, что в порядке… Фу… То очень отвратительно выглядит, — АВЗ подкинул один из файлов вверх. Веб развернул фотографию.

— Я не обязан смотреть её содержимое, — Веб пометил файл здоровым, убедившись, что сканер на него не реагирует, — а что касается данного… человеческого экземпляра — я не разбираюсь во вкусах людей, может, у них такое в почёте, — он свернул фотографию и отложил файл в сторону. — Сам разберёшься или мне спуститься?

— Да вроде разберусь… Фонарик у меня есть, не боись.

Веб хмыкнул и поднялся с пола, возвращаясь к работе. Если при обычном просмотре тут ещё можно было находиться без особого ущерба для психики, то в свете сканера помещение выглядело просто отвратительно: битые кластеры, скрытые файлы и папки, разбитые библиотеки — всё выглядело так, будто это место просто кишело вирусами, по крайней мере недавно; но почему-то они до сих пор ни одного не нашли. Это странно… Веб пустил зонд для финального обследования уровня и, собрав данные, опустился на один уровень ниже, где ситуация была не лучше. Если перекрытия похожи на решето, а половина файлов скрыта, то тут явно побывал какой-то вирус. Почему бы просто не отформатировать USB-носитель? Они до сих пор не нашли файлов, которые можно было бы использовать, так зачем хранить повреждённое? Эти люди так нелогичны…

— ВЕБ!

— Иду, — Веб закатил глаза и, убрав сканер за спину, достал ещё несколько дронов для первичного скана, пока он сам будет проверять корзину.

Цепляясь за края уровней, Доктор спустился до самого нижнего, на котором обычно располагалась папка «RECYCLER».

— Что у тебя тут? — он снова включил сканер: дроны тут были бесполезны — слишком темно; годится только ручная проверка.

— Отцепи меня от этого! — голос АВЗ разносился эхом. Тот действительно увлекся проверкой и забрёл слишком далеко. Веб молча переключил оборудование в режим параноидального сканирования, чтобы освещать большую территорию, и пошёл на крик АВЗ.

— Ну и во что ты влип? — спросил Веб, когда, наконец, удалось заметить этого любителя попрыгать на нижние уровни без страховки.

— Не знаю! Оно прыгнуло мне на лицо, и очки…

— Понятно, — Веб осветил АВЗ. Раздался пронзительный писк и шипение. Вирусы не любили, когда на них попадал луч сканера. Тварь надёжно впилась в АВЗ, под кожей его руки уже ползли многочисленные детки этого вируса, пытаясь разрушить оболочку, добраться до ядра и уничтожить программу. Но антивирус было сложно взять, просто впившись в него. Если вирусы — яд для обычных программ, то антивирусы — для вирусов. Веб запустил мгновенную программу удаления, и вирус с оглушительным писком распался на байты, которые постепенно растворялись в пространстве.

— Падла…

— Хватит ругаться. Лучше бы сказал спасибо, что я тебе руку не отрубил за такую выходку.

— Кто ж знал, что там эта зараза. Я просто взял обычный файл проверить — а оно на меня как выскочит! Засунуло свои клешни под ногти и как пошло меня жрать, — АВЗ весь передёрнулся; ему впервые с момента установки «посчастливилось» столкнуться с попыткой взлома. — Ещё несколько секунд — и я бы согласился потерять руку, если честно, — АВЗ вдавил взбухшие шишки на оболочке. Они сдувались с тихим писком, уничтожая скрипты вируса.

— Программам они обычно отрубают нервную сеть. Они же вирусы, им нельзя быть заметными, — Веб поднял с пола очки АВЗ и протянул их владельцу. — Наши процессы они нарушить не могут, а значит, боль приходится терпеть, — Веб оглянулся, осматривая помещение. Корзина ещё не кончилась, в ней ещё предостаточно места — и файлов, которые придётся проверить.

— И почему я не обычная программа, — АВЗ поправил очки и осмотрел свою руку. — Это была моя любимая куртка, — оторвав остатки лопнувшего рукава, он достал из-за пояса небольшое устройство. Если Вебу хватало своего сканера для уничтожения вирусни, то у АВЗ поиском и уничтожением занимались разные устройства, и если одну тварь они таки нашли, то это ещё совсем не значит, что она единственная. Нажав на очках несколько кнопок, АВЗ включил усиленную подсветку.

— А вообще, перчатками пользоваться не пробовал? Под ногти никто залазить не будет, да и в целом у нас работа не самая чистая, — Веб осторожно перешагнул мертвую программу. И как она только осталась в корзине? Флешки подобных пользователей всегда поражали.

— Неудобно работать. О, это его библиотеки там? — АВЗ пару раз ткнул носком ботинка остаток оболочки программы, после чего пинком перевернул труп. — В груди дыра, всё изгрызено вирусами. В системе такое не встретишь…

— А ты не можешь вообще не трогать то, что выглядит так, будто это не стоит трогать?

— Нет, — АВЗ оставил свой жёлтый маркер на опустевшей оболочке, — я любопытный, — он показал язык Вебу и достал ещё один маркер. — Может, тебя тоже проверить?

— А может, надо проверить того, кто только что контактировал с вирусом? — Веб опустился на колено, положив сканер так, чтобы тот освещал угол.

АВЗ недовольно цокнул языком и подошёл к Вебу.

— Нашёл что-то?

— Не уверен. — Веб кивнул в сторону угла: — Сигнал идёт подозрительный, но это не вирус. Просто что-то… Странное.

— Ох, ну если даже сам Веб не знает, что это, — АВЗ ухмыльнулся и активировал своё устройство; образовавшийся код быстро развернул меч из рукояти. — Я обязан проверить, что там, — АВЗ перепрыгнул через сканер Веба и направился в угол.

— Идиот! — Веб вскочил с пола и подбежал к АВЗ. — Ты хоть капельку обучаем, а?

— Это вирус, я не знаю, почему оно так выглядит, но это опасно, — холодно произнёс АВЗ.

Веб заглянул за коробки, из-за которых угол нельзя было просканировать. Свет сюда проникал, но обзора с той стороны не было. Забившись в углу, сидела и тихо стонала… программа?.. Веб не был уверен, но оно явно обладало антропоморфной оболочкой. Обычно у вирусов и программ для взлома не было необходимых для этого ресурсов, но они могли подчинять себе другие программы и оболочки — правда, это всё равно ловили сканеры любого антивируса, даже мониторинг это улавливал.

— Подожди с выводами, — Веб отодвинул руку АВЗ в сторону и осторожно прикоснулся к объекту. Если это была программа, то выглядела она отвратительно. Учитывая, что оболочку обычно наполняли при создании, и программам не нужна была пища, чтобы восполнять энергетические потери, потерять наполнитель от голода она не могла. Его могли лишь съесть, высосать жадные черви — или он мог вытечь от повреждения оболочки; но поверхность выглядела целой. Значит, оно было создано таким? Худым, уродливым, несуразным? Объект не подавал сигналов и почти не шевелился.

— Веб, — голос АВЗ звучал сухо и серьёзно. Веб бы порадовался тому, что АВЗ, наконец, перестал дурачиться, если бы не обстоятельства. АВЗ прижал своё холодное оружие к шее объекта. — Оно не лечится, это необходимо удалить.

— Карантин.

— Никаких карантинов, Веб. Оно опасно, тут подозрения не только на Троян, понимаешь?

— Карантин, — повторил Доктор и достал небольшой куб из кармана халата. — Не спорь со мной.

— Сейчас мы равноправны, Веб, — АВЗ толкнул меч вперёд, и из надреза на шее скудно потёк чёрный наполнитель. Обычно таким не пользовались программы, такого наполнителя попросту не существовало. Не в этой системе точно. Но и вирусы не имели такого. Это было что-то неизвестное, а значит, считал Доктор Веб, его нельзя удалять — надо было изучить. Веб прикрепил маркер со своей эмблемой на находку.

— Веб, не делай этого, — АВЗ убрал меч, понимая, что то, что находится под опекой Веба, ему не достать.

— Объект сто шесть, — коробочка в его руке открылась, — Карантин, — агрегат раскрылся, издавая легкое жужжание, характерное для объектов, предназначенных для сжатия, тонкий луч быстро опознал метку, высветилось сообщение о найденном подозрительном объекте для карантина, и началось мгновенное поглощение. Веб вывел сообщение в отчёт о проверке и поднялся с пола.

— Веб, ты неправ, — АВЗ воткнул меч в пробегавшую мимо семиногую тварь, та с визгом распалась на байты, не оставив от себя ничего, кроме кусочка, откушенного от трупа, который они нашли до этого. — Ты чертовски неправ.

— Казнить программу без суда… — Веб убрал коробочку в карман и вернулся к своему сканеру, чтобы выпустить дронов для финальной проверки. — Это тоже неправильно.

— Зато безопасно, — АВЗ достал из кармана несколько шариков и запустил их по углам помещения. Те, взвинчиваясь, со свистом и искрами поднимались до верхней границы и обрушивались вниз, ударной волной проводя последний анализ. Может, у АВЗ не было такой лаборатории, чтобы создавать дронов, но создать что-то простое он вполне себе мог. — Проверка завершена.

— Проверка завершена, — Веб щелчком отдал дронам команду «возврат», — можно возвращаться.

— Скорей бы. А то эта вонь достала. И почему нельзя сказать пользователю, чтоб он тут всё форматнул…

— Потому что ты не советчик, а антивирус.

— Антивирусная утилита. Это брат антивирус.

— Как знаешь, — Веб пожал плечами и убрал сканер за спину. — Домой.

  


АВЗ продолжал бурчать всю дорогу до лабораторий Веба. Но, попав внутрь, замолчал и лишь, открыв рот, рассматривал, как он сам выразился, «хоромы» Доктора. Сам АВЗ появился здесь недавно, да и его статус утилиты и редкое использование… Всё это вкупе давало ему мизерные возможности и самые обычные апартаменты в общаге. А вот будь тут брат установлен, АВЗ бы, наверное, у него поселился. Касперский, может, и тот ещё строгий страж закона, — но уж братика-то под крыло пустит.

— Наверное, проще было мне действительно отрезать руку, — АВЗ вынул очередной зародыш из-под оболочки. Пинцет уже весь был синим от слизи, а баночка пополнялась всё новыми пищащими уродами и их мертвыми сородичами. Зелёный свет лампы Веба раздражал глаз, но учитывая, что дома у АВЗ не было подходящего оборудования, приходилось мириться с тем, что есть.

— И где бы ты взял новую?

— У тебя? — АВЗ взглянул через плечо на Веба, который брал анализ оболочки у объекта сто шесть. — И почему ты возишься с этим?

— У меня нет лишних рук для тех, кто даже не может найти материалы для них. И возиться придётся, потому что если оно опасно, как ты говоришь, то об этом надо сообщить в центр. А если безвредно, то отпустить.

— Блин, нафига нам вообще нервы, — он поморщился: одна из пакостей вцепилась в нерв и никак не хотела вытаскиваться. АВЗ рывком выдернул её из руки, чуть не снеся ранорасширитель. Взвыв, он топнул отбитой при падении ногой по полу и тут же чуть ли не пополам согнулся от вновь вспыхнувшей боли.

— Чтобы было не так скучно жить, — Веб подошёл к АВЗ и, наклонившись, сместил тому один из позвонков.

— Ау… а нет, не «ауч». Ты мне нервы отключил? Круто, Док! Потом покажешь, как.

— Там на позвонке метка, вставишь обратно — включатся. Ничего сложного.

— Я запомню, — АВЗ постарался извернуться, чтобы разглядеть ту метку, но понял, что дальше, видимо, придётся воспользоваться зеркалом. — Слушай, а если в этом твоём центре не ответят?

— Будем сами исследовать, — Веб закрыл банку с анализом и опустил её в аппарат, чтобы разложить на код и отправить полученный результат в центр.

— А ещё меня за что-то ругает, — АВЗ вынул из раны последнюю пищащую пакость и закрыл банку, убрав из руки ранорасширитель. Оболочка быстро затянулась, начиная подгонять наполнение под форму руки. АВЗ встал со стула и потянулся. Точно, надо было вставить позвонок. Но, оглянувшись, зеркала он нигде не увидел. В общем, нервы он будет включать дома, а пока нужно убрать куда-нибудь в надёжное место эту опасную баночку. Стоило АВЗ оторвать её от стола, как все ещё живые вирусы принялись метаться в банке как заведенные. АВЗ с любопытством посмотрел на стол, который каким-то образом заставлял их успокоиться и мирно лежать на дне. Нет, о том, как Веб это сделал, он спросит потом. Он огляделся в поисках подходящего хранилища. Но банки с вируснёй обнаружились на обычном стеллаже. Осторожно поставив банку к другим экземплярам на полке Веба, АВЗ присвистнул. Он не держал у себя дома таких коллекций, предпочитая уничтожать угрозу, а не хранить её в баночках, поэтому искренне не понимал, зачем их хранить, да ещё и в настолько ненадёжном месте.

— Это не вирусы, — пояснил Веб, заметив, что АВЗ что-то долго стоит у полки, — это лишь их порождения. Без источника они умрут в естественной среде.

— А заразить они никого не могут, значит? — Веб помотал головой в ответ. — Ах, ну тогда всё хорошо. Остался лишь твой объект… А почему сто шесть? — АВЗ подошёл к клетке. Казалось, существо в ней вообще не живое, но даже сканер АВЗ выдавал активность ядра, а значит, что-то в этом объекте было, он ещё жил.

— Сто шестой по счету в карантине.

— Учитывая, сколько ты тут сидишь… Нечасто ты в карантин отправляешь. А где остальные сто пять? Тут от силы два объекта, — он приложил ладони к стеклу по сторонам от лица, чтобы ничего не отвлекало, и всмотрелся в белоснежную даль карантина. — Ну и три-четыре файла. Я больше не вижу что-то.

— С кого-то были сняты подозрения, и файлы или объекты вышли из карантина. Для кого-то с обновлением появилось лечение, ну а…

— А кому-то пришлось оказаться удалённым, — АВЗ присел на корточки над объектом сто шесть, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. — На девочку похожа.

— Мне тоже так кажется.

— А можно, я это убью, если окажется, что оно всё-таки неизлечимо? — АВЗ помахал рукой перед стеклом, но объект никак не отреагировал на движение. Странно, там на флешке оно хотя бы стонало, а теперь вызывало серьёзные опасения. Точнее, вызывало бы, будь оно программой или вирусом, — а так вроде и всё нормально, лишь бы не нападало.

— Нельзя, оно под моей опекой.

— Да я понял… Смотри не влюбись в неё, — АВЗ поднялся и оторвал второй рукав своей куртки.

— Не проще было пришить новый? — Веб решил проигнорировать колкость насчёт влюбленности. Как тут влюбиться, с такой-то работой и постоянной паранойей. Веб просто не мог никого близко к себе подпустить. Неоткуда взяться доверию у антивируса.

— Эта куртка уникальна!

— Кажется, я видел такую в базах какой-то игры, что-то с описанием «для девочек до 16 лет», как же она называлась…

— Заткнись, она уникальна! Теперь уж точно. А ещё у меня теперь видно моё офигенное тату, зацени!

— Для того, кто постоянно носит свою любимую куртку с длинными рукавами, делать тату на плече крайне нецелесообразно, — Веб даже не стал рассматривать, чем там себя размалевал АВЗ.

— А… Ты… Я потом тебе отвечу ещё, зелёная зануда! — АВЗ угрожающе потряс пальцем и вышел из лаборатории. — И спасибо за инструменты!

— Мелкий засранец, — усмехнулся Веб и бросил инструменты в специальный раствор для очистки.

  


Веб раз за разом продолжал отсылать в центр запросы на проверку собранных данных, но ответа не было; собственные же исследования ничего не давали. В целом анализ оболочки показывал, что она программная, это же показывал и анализ ядра, — но при том выдавал ошибку и невозможные комбинации для программного кода. В один из дней Веб даже не выдержал и сходил к системному браузеру, чтобы тот дал ему доступ к поиску и они поискали бы хоть какие-то следы в сети. Но ни поиск, ни браузер ничем не помогли антивирусу. АВЗ всё так же разводил руками и предлагал свои услуги палача. Однако Вебу не давало покоя то, что ничего не сходится с их принятыми стандартами, с тем, что у него было в алгоритме. Там не было ни слова, ни строчки о том, что делать в таком случае, а значит… Не делать ничего? Доктор ходил мимо стеклянной стены карантина и рассматривал девушку. Да, АВЗ немного ошибся, по анализам оболочки это выходила девушка, а не девочка. К тому же по анализу структуры наполнитель из неё всё-таки куда-то пропал; иначе неясно, почему согласно результатам моделирования исходников девушка должна была быть весьма приятной наружности и обладать большими объёмами, — а на деле это был истощённый скелет. Для Веба она оставалась загадкой, интересной, но в то же время пугающей тайной, которая была так сладка, которую так хотелось понять.

В один прекрасный день она заговорила, совсем невнятно; слов было почти не разобрать. Веб тут же подскочил к карантину — но голос утих, и она снова замерла с пустым взглядом черных, как весь спектр CMYK, выкрученный на сто процентов, глаз. Не было даже видно зрачка или белка. Веб не мог понять, куда она сейчас смотрит или что видит. Он провел рукой по стеклу, ожидая услышать ответ, услышать хоть что-нибудь, понять, что ему делать и за что хвататься, но объект сто шесть хранил молчание.

Спустя несколько дней центр всё-таки вышел на контакт. Оставить для дальнейшего изучения. Не удалять. На мгновение Веб обрадовался, что ему не придётся избавляться от его тайны, предмета его интереса последних дней, — но потом он понял, что ничего не изменилось. У него по-прежнему нет ни плана, ни ответов.

  


Веб помассировал висок и взъерошил вьющиеся темно-зелёные волосы. Табло задач выдало запрос о повторной проверке папки с Файрфоксом. Правда, в формулировке задачи табло явно недоговаривало, — это была пятая проверка. Браузер умоляюще посмотрел на Доктора, но тот лишь покачал в ответ головой. Как бы ему ни хотелось, а выбора тут действительно не было ни у того, ни у другого. Лисий браузер беззвучно вздохнул и открыл рот.

— И я всё равно не вижу никаких аномалий. — обречённо произнёс Веб, на что Лис только пожал плечами. За пятую проверку он уже понял, что проблема не в нём. — Подозреваю, что-то мешает тебе говорить, что-то внешнее… Может, в самом Флеше проблема? У тебя же звуки через него воспроизводятся? — Файрфокс кивнул в ответ. — Вот, мы уже немного ближе.

— Гораздо ближе, — АВЗ отсалютовал Доктору и положил руку на плечо браузера. — Тебя передали мне, так что звиняй, Док, но теперь это мой клиент.

— Ничего не имею против, — Веб махнул рукой, — проблема не в нём, скорее всего что-то в системе.

— И я разберусь, что именно, а ты можешь и дальше разбираться со своей красоткой. Кстати, как успехи, я не могу и её реквизировать? У меня, конечно, нет таких удобных карантинов, но я постараюсь найти ей применение.

— Малец, пожалуйста, заткнись, — Веб уткнулся в бумаги.

— Да ладно тебе, она же… А почему ты закрыл карантин? — АВЗ отпустил Файрфокса и заглянул за занавеску. В карантине ничего не поменялось, всё те же лица, те же файлы, разве что маленькая деталь. — Ты заковал её в наручники? Зачем? Она же всё равно не двигается?

— На всякий случай, — Веб прикрыл лицо рукой. На самом деле у Доктора была всего одна причина заковать её и закрыть. Веб не понимал, почему на записях она никогда не движется, не проявляет никакой активности, кроме живого ядра, — а вот ему самому вечно кажется, что она то позовёт его, то руки к стеклу тянет, то от боли стонет. Всё это в конечном итоге довело Веба до крайних мер. Правда, рот он ей заткнуть не мог, вернее, конечно, мог, и даже пробовал — но она всё равно продолжала стонать.

— А ведь я говорил, что она опасна. Так, я проверять Лиса, — Файрфокс дал АВЗ в бок локтем и зло посмотрел на того, — А говорить бы мог — пофыркал, да? Или чего там говорят лисы? Хороший мальчик, хороший, — АВЗ ухмыльнулся и взъерошил волосы Файрфокса, пользуясь тем, что тот ему не может ответить, и что в целом браузер ниже. — После проверки тебя, скорее всего, отправят на задание, я там видел обновление последнее, какие-то драйвера на новый носитель устанавливаются. Алло, ты меня слышишь, эй! — АВЗ помахал рукой перед лицом Веба.

— А? Да-да, учту, спасибо.

— Вау, даже «спасибо»… Лис, представляешь, он меня поблагодарил! Вон что с мужиком бабы-то делают! — Файрфокс лишь удивленно изогнул бровь, — хотя… у вашего вида бывают девушки? Я-то просто не в курсе, может, вы там почкуетесь, делитесь, просто растёте вширь или… — АВЗ заткнулся сразу после того, как получил кулаком в живот. Поморщившись, он пожалел, что вернул позвонки на место и сейчас нет поблизости зеркала.

  


АВЗ оказался прав: в скором времени Веба действительно вызвали на проверку. Собрав необходимое оборудование, он отправился к транспортирующей капсуле. Этот USB-носитель явно отличался от последнего. Веб собрал свой сканер и осветил территорию, хотя тут и без того было светло и всё аккуратно лежало по полкам. Даже лестница на нижние уровни была. Предварительный анализ показал более двух тысяч файлов; значит, придётся задержаться. Веб зевнул и отправил дронов на проверку, пока он подробно занимается файлами. Это была обыкновенная, рутинная работа, настолько всегда одинаковая и тихая, что антивирус чуть ли не отрубался и выполнял её практически на автомате. Благо алгоритмы не позволяли совсем заснуть.

— Веб!

От внезапного оклика прямо над ухом Веб рефлекторно дёрнулся.

— Вашу ж мать, вы меня целый день бить будете, — АВЗ прикрыл лицо рукой. — А если ты мне нос разбил, истеричка?

— Кто ещё из нас истеричка… — пробурчал Веб, возвращаясь к работе. Ему было несколько стыдно — но и АВЗ виноват, нечего лезть под руку во время работы. Нет чтобы просто поздороваться при входе, надо обязательно подкрасться и… Веб нахмурился. Он явно сдавал в защите, если позволил кому-то к себе приблизиться незамеченным; надо привести в порядок защиту.

— Ай-ай-ай… — АВЗ потер ушибленный нос и, шмыгнув, опустил очки на переносицу. — Видимо, пользователь тебе уже не доверяет, если отсылает меня в такие красочные места, — он довольно улыбнулся. — Тут, похоже, и нет никого, — сев на перила винтовой лестницы, АВЗ покатился вниз, разбрасывая по пути свои разведывательные устройства. — Всего четыре уровня, надо же. Тут даже в корзине светло! — крикнул он снизу и отправил последних маленьких помощников на разведку. — Тут всё чисто! И пусто… — с этими словами АВЗ вбежал наверх к Вебу. — Я закончил.

— Мог бы и больше усилий прикла… — Доктор снова зевнул и помотал головой. — Прикладывать.

— Кто-то совсем уработался, — АВЗ заглянул Вебу в лицо. — А почему ты себе не настрогал клонов под каждую функцию? Был бы у тебя свой «Защитник», свой «Сканер», сам бы сидел врачевал себе…

— Предпочитаю всё делать сам и один, — Веб поставил архив обратно на полку, отметив его. Кажется, он и правда несколько вымотался. Процессы начинали как-то подтормаживать, наверное, стоило меньше работать в фоновом режиме.

— Всё дело в ней? Она проявляет внимание к тебе, вот ты и успокоиться не можешь? Я видел залапанное изнутри стекло. Что, ожила-таки?

— А? — Веб повернулся в сторону АВЗ, чтобы высказать ему всё, что он думает о плохих манерах и о тех, кто лезет не в своё дело (а заодно переспросить, только ли он видел следы изнутри, это очень важно), но АВЗ рядом не оказалось. — Малец?.. — Веб отошёл от полки и спустился уровнем ниже. — Новичок! — в ответ снова тишина. Антивирус опустился до самого низа, прошерстил всё сканером, но ничего и никого не нашёл, привычных для стиля АВЗ шариков по углам тоже не обнаружилось, да и ни одного жёлтого маркера тут не было. Веб нахмурился и потёр переносицу. Вот только галлюцинаций ему не хватало.

Закончив с проверкой, он вышел обратно в мир системы, отсылая Пользователю отчёт о проверке, и вызывал АВЗ.

— Новичок?

— А? Ты немного невовремя, мы тут с Лисом в системных папках, так что здесь лучше не шу… Лови ту тварь, хвостатый! Лови её! НЕТ, НЕ БЕРИ РУКАМИ! Всё, прости, Веб, я закончу и свяжусь с тобой.

Веб встал у своего дома. Одинокое здание больницы возвышалось над мелкими лабораториями. Антивирус вздохнул. Ему всё равно некуда пойти, даже если он не вернётся, она всё равно его найдёт. Сойдет Веб с ума со своей новой «подругой», как мог бы сказать АВЗ.

  


С каждым днём всё становилось только хуже. Веб делал всё больше промахов в проверках, пропускал какие-то очевидные вещи, пользователь всё чаще обращался к АВЗ. Доктор даже задумался, а не создать ли ему действительно клона, чтобы передать хотя бы часть своих обязанностей. Он даже начал собирать себе «Защитника», — но на этапе сборки всё и закончилось, сил завершить начатое не хватало, да и все мысли были заняты совсем другим.

Веб не выдерживал. Он всё чаще срывался на пациентах или АВЗ, который стал заходить гораздо реже. Объект сто шесть продолжала его мучить, как кошмар наяву. Галлюцинации становились всё сильнее. То кажется, что объект прямо здесь, в лаборатории, перед ним сидит, смотрит своими бездонными глазами, пытается что-то сказать, и он слышит её, хотя её рот бездвижен, а он этого не замечает, утопая в чёрных глазах. То он просыпается у себя в комнате, а она его по щеке гладит, улыбается, он тянется к её ядру, пытаясь понять, изучить, но его руки покрывают тысячи мелких вирусных отродий. То она его задушить пытается, проникает сквозь стекло карантина, пытается добраться до него, он от неё шарахается, падает, сносит со стола инструменты, задевает шкафы, руша всё вокруг и разбивая банки с вирусами. Писк вирусни прекращал галлюцинации, но ненадолго.

  


— Печально выглядишь, — АВЗ склонился над валяющимся на полу Вебом. — Размышляешь? — он перевёл взгляд на потолок, в который уставился доктор, — или просто прокрастинируешь?

— Я работаю… — Веб поднялся с пола. Очередной приступ заставил его оступиться и приложиться головой. Почему-то Доктор решил, что подниматься с пола не такая уж и хорошая идея, и лежал тут уже несколько часов. Пользователь всё равно молчал, никого к нему не отправлял, да и самого Веба никуда не посылал. Мониторинг тоже молчал, а собирать «Защитника» не было никакого желания.

— Я заметил, ага, — АВЗ прошёлся по лаборатории и отодвинул уже затянувшуюся паутиной занавеску. — Почему ты её просто не сотрёшь?

— Объект сто шесть нельзя удалять. Я пытался.

— Надо же! — АВЗ удивленно посмотрел на доктора. — С чего это вдруг?

— Просто, — Веб даже сам не замечал, как он уже стоял перед кнопкой уничтожения объекта сто шесть, но каждый раз рука сама останавливалась за мгновение. Алгоритм подчинения создателю не давал и шагу сделать против его воли. — Из-за приказа из центра я всё равно не могу удалить её.

— А я? — АВЗ с готовностью убрал в сторону край того, что раньше было курткой, и обхватил рукоять меча.

— Она в моём карантине. Ты не сможешь туда попасть, а я тебе не позволю уничтожить объект.

— Жадина, — АВЗ провёл ладонью по стеклу и облизнулся. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я ночей провёл, думая о том, как рассекаю её плоть, мой меч чернеет, я одним движением стряхиваю с него капли и заношу для второго удара, которым сношу ей голову. Она орёт, визжит, рассыпаясь. Уничтоженный код проникает в…

— Малец, — Веб развернул АВЗ и, задернув занавеску, схватил новичка за плечи, встряхнув, — вернись в реальность.

— Да что ты знаешь о реальности… Что вообще есть реальность?.. — АВЗ дёрнул головой и почесал нос. — Ладно, забудь об этом, хорошо? — он улыбнулся и осторожно убрал руки Веба, — Я просто… Уработался я, вот! Ты тут на полах пока разлёживаешься, я впахиваю! То Лиса спаси, от Лиса потом получи, потом Хром спаси, от него получи… Я тоже хочу кого-нибудь стукнуть! — АВЗ врал, это было видно, почему-то Веб даже не сомневался в том, что тут не было ни капли правды. Но спрашивать он не стал, всё-таки сам Доктор тоже многого не договаривал напарнику, а значит, расспрашивать АВЗ было бы несправедливо.

Извинившись, тот быстро ушёл, оправдавшись очередной срочной проверкой. Веб снова остался один рядом с объектом. На этот раз Веб осознанно открыл панель и, выбрав «Управление карантином», нашёл свойства Объекта сто шесть. Интерфейс предложил вылечить, отправить в центр или удалить. Доктор без особых надежд выбрал лечение, но в доступе было отказано, в объекте не было обнаружено ничего заражённого для лечения. Он потянулся к удалению, но рука вновь остановилась. Меню свернулось. Веб прислонился к занавеске спиной, устало вздохнув. Ни вылечить, ни удалить. Он потёр лоб и нахмурился.

— И что же мне с тобой делать…

«Убить».

Шею обвили холодные пальцы, впиваясь в оболочку, сдирая с неё верхний слой, добираясь до внутренних связей и ствола, на котором крепились позвонки управления системой оболочки. Веб отбежал от карантина и схватился за шею, тяжело дыша. С каждым разом это становилось всё реалистичнее. Шорох сбоку заставил туда посмотреть, спиной Веб ощутил ледяные прикосновения и объятия.

— Отстань! — он заметался, пытаясь не дать себя ухватить, и задел шкаф, расшатав банки на нём. Звон сразу напомнил о том, что в прошлый раз эти образцы вирусов ему помогли. По щеке снова провели пальцами, ледяной поцелуй, неразборчивый шёпот. Веб закричал, снося с полки сразу несколько банок.

Писк умирающих тварей сразу же прекратил все галлюцинации. Вновь появилась лаборатория: плотная занавеска перед карантином, недособранный клон в углу, коллекция с вирусами, табло задач от пользователя, на котором висело непрочитанное сообщение. Видимо, Веб что-то упустил. Доктор вздохнул, потёр переносицу и открыл сообщение от пользователя. Необходима проверка USB-устройства. В голове снова зазвучали противные голоса. Веб схватил и разбил банку с последними собранными образцами. Пронзительный визг на этот раз оказался слишком громким для ослабевшей программы и заставил его зажать уши.

  


— Просыпайся, Док!

Веб согнулся от пинка в живот и открыл один глаз. Он даже не заметил, как свалился. На полу лежали осколки разбитых банок, никто не собирался их убирать. Методично падали синие капли, разливаясь по битому стеклу. Доктор поморщился, учуяв противную вонь, и отполз подальше от разбудившего его АВЗ.

— Ты откуда? — Веб прикрыл нос рукой. Он хотел подняться и включить вентиляцию, но сил встать всё ещё не было. Доктор осторожно вытащил застрявшие в руке куски стекла.

— Я, блин, с задания, — АВЗ отряхнул меч и, оценив состояние, кинул его в раствор для очищения инструментов Веба. — Терабайт памяти, полмиллиона файлов, ни одной программы или приложения, и всё это счастье на убитом в хлам винте. Думал, я там быстрее подохну, чем проверку закончу! — АВЗ только сейчас снял очки. Всё лицо у него было в синей слизи убитых вирусов, лишь благодаря очкам вокруг глаз осталось чистое место. Наверное, Веб бы посмеялся над видом АВЗ, если бы они вместе пошли на задание, — а так АВЗ добросовестно выполнял свою задачу, это достойно похвалы, а не насмешек.

— Почему тебя туда направили одного? — Веб, наконец, поднялся с пола и включил вытяжку. Хватаясь за стену, он добрался до стула и свалился на него. Так стало гораздо легче.

— Одного? — АВЗ указал в сторону табло с указаниями от пользователя. — Одного?! Да тебя уже сто раз вызывали, Веб! За что тебе только деньги платят… — АВЗ провел рукой по лбу и поморщился, глядя на свою ладонь. — Я весь в этом… Я даже не знаю, как это описать! — он зарычал от злости. — Ты видел когда-нибудь терабайт информации, поеденной вирусами? Это тебе не флешка, где один прогнивший дом, поеденный вирусами, это целый чёртов город-призрак с тварями в несколько раз больше тебя! Да и больше меня! — он снова взвыл, зарычав.

— Прости, я… я… — Вебу было стыдно, но он даже не понимал, как так вышло, что он уснул? Вырубился? Завис? Он даже не знает, что с ним сейчас было! Всё, что он знает, что такое не должно повториться, — но и как остановить это безумие, он не догадывался.

— Сидит тут свои банки бьёт, с ума себе сходит, — АВЗ подошёл к Вебу и вынул из его руки пропущенный осколок. — Чертов фанат зелёного, у тебя даже наполнитель такой же… Подожди, — АВЗ присел на колено и потянул руку Веба на себя, — он же был светлее.

— Я уже не помню, я редко получаю ранения…

— Явно светлее, — АВЗ вытер свою руку о чистый край халата Веба (всё равно тот на полу валялся, может и не заметит синего следа), подхватил пальцами тёмную каплю, выступившую из затянувшегося пореза, и растер её между пальцев. — Может, я и воняю прогнившим винтом, но ты смердишь не меньше, — АВЗ сощурился и достал свой меч из раствора. — Что ты, отвечай, — он приставил меч к шее Веба. — Быстро!

— Доктор Веб, антивирус, что тебе ещё сказать? Версию? Год? Издателя?

— Как антивирус может прогнить, а? Это всё эта тварь, да? Она что-то сделала с тобой?

— Да успокойся, АВЗ! Ничего со мной не произошло, всё нормально!

— Я убью её, — АВЗ подошёл к карантину и резко отдёрнул штору. — Открывай.

— Угомонись, — Веб попытался подняться с кресла, чтобы успокоить разошедшегося АВЗ.

— Открой, или я сам его взломаю.

Веб помотал головой. АВЗ выругался и натянул очки.

— Я его открою, — он подошёл к Вебу и вырвал у того ключи вместе с карманом халата, забив на все церемонии. Карантин быстро отреагировал на сигнал устройства, и дверь открылась. — Умри, тварь, — АВЗ занёс меч, но это было фатальной ошибкой. Сам того не зная, он запустил алгоритм Объекта сто шесть. В одно мгновение она увернулась от удара и, ухватив запястье АВЗ одной рукой, сжала его горло другой. — Су… сука… — прошипел АВЗ, вцепившись в её руку, пытаясь освободить хотя бы шею.

— Остановись! — Веб развернул стул к Объекту сто шесть и навел на неё свой сканер, включив функцию удаления. Сканер отрицательно пикнул, опознав цель. Ну, конечно же, приказ из центра не даст удалить её ни при каких условиях, — даже сейчас.

АВЗ брыкался, пытаясь вырваться. Объект улыбнулась и, оторвав его руку с мечом, отбросила её в сторону. Резким движением она пробила защиту АВЗ и захватила ядро. Веб сорвался с места, но было поздно. Отбросив в сторону тело АВЗ, она сжала его ядро. По её руке потекли строки и символы, Веб узнал этот код. Это была основная программа АВЗ, она копировала его функции и свойства, она заменяла его. Веб добрался до неё, но это тоже было ошибкой. Выронив ядро, она схватила меч АВЗ и вонзила его в грудь Веба, протыкая его насквозь. Доктор рухнул на пол.

— Очнулся?

— Что это было?..

— Сложно сказать… Открой глаза.

Веб слышал лишь шум падающих конструкций, визг умирающих образцов из разбитых склянок и мерзкий зов сирены. Он открыл глаза. Всё вокруг рушилось, покрываясь трещинами и темнея. Всё прогнивало быстро, тут не нужно было ни столетий, ни толпы микробов, — тут достаточно было добраться до системы.

— Если ты откроешь карантин, я могу облегчить твою боль.

— Ты забрал у меня ключи, помнишь? — Веб повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на АВЗ. Тот смог как-то вставить обратно ядро, но это уже не помогло бы.

— Ты же можешь открыть его так, я знаю, начальник, — АВЗ сидел, прислонившись спиной к стеклу. Веб не мог увидеть его лица, но знал, что тот сейчас улыбался. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он знал. — Хитрая чертовка оказалась. Притворилась программой, напала только при угрозе удаления, которую ещё и сама спровоцировала, а теперь притворилась антивирусом, чтобы добраться до системы… С каких пор они такие умные пошли.

— Не знаю, но, несмотря ни на что, это была интересная загадка, — Веб приподнялся на локте. Рукоять меча упёрлась в пол и не давала повернуться.

— Ты больной извращенец… Забавно. Не думал, что подохну в твоём карантине, — АВЗ усмехнулся и повернулся к стеклу. — С тобой было весело, Док, — он приложил кулак к стеклу.

— Не думал, что подохну от твоего меча, — Веб усмехнулся в ответ. Он не мог прикоснуться к чужому оружию, а значит, и вынуть его из своего ядра он не мог. Хотя это уже было неважно, система всё равно на грани уничтожения, вопрос времени через сколько она окончательно умрёт, а значит, и они уже не смогут функционировать. — Что значит этот твой жест?

— Брофист. Или как-то так. Нашёл один фильм на том винте, там это смотрелось круто. Хотя со стеклом это ни черта не круто.

— Когда ты научишься не трогать то, что выглядит так, будто это не стоит трогать, — Веб усмехнулся и подполз ближе к стеклу, прислонив кулак к тому же месту, где была рука АВЗ. — Так?

— Только без стекла, а ещё бы оба не умирали, было бы вообще круто, — АВЗ усмехнулся. — Как думаешь, нас переустановят?

— Надеюсь, что по отдельности.

— Зелёная зануда.

— Мелкий засранец.


End file.
